1x12 Party On
I don’t know why anyone would miss an episode of Glee: The Future of Us, but in case you did, here’s what’s you need to know: '' ''Rowan’s boyfriend Gabe hit her, because he thinks she’s been spending too much time with Harlow, who wants to be with her. DJ has feelings for Tommy, but Tommy doesn’t want anyone to know he might be gay. He pretended to go out with Elena, but Elena decided to be honest about her bisexuality and now she’s going out with Shawn. Caleb and Allegra are going out too, as well as Miss Corcoran and Mr. Norton, and you can add Mr. Shapiro and Miss Draper to the list of former McKinley High couples. '' ''There, that’s what you missed on GLEE! “Lazy!” Robin screamed at the Cheerio’s. “Sloppy! You’re a bunch of lazy, sloppy babies!” Margie let out a small sigh and kept doing the routine with the rest of the Cheerio’s. She cast a glance a DJ, who was also struggling. This was the hardest routine yet. “Margie! DJ!” Robin called. She gave them a look of mock-sympathy, and lowered her voice. “I’m sorry, do you need a break? Do I have to stop for you?” “Actually that would be great, Coach,” DJ said. “Thanks.” “That was sarcasm Matlin!” Robin yelled, shouting again. The rest of the cheerleaders giggled, even Rowan and Teagan (what was Teagan doing on the Cheerios anyway?) and Margie looked down at the ground. “I don’t know what you do in Beth Corcoran’s glee club,” Robin continued. “But here, we work hard, and we push, and we win!” “Coach,” Rowan interjected. “Can you not bad mouth the glee club for five seconds please?” Robin glared at her. “1-2-3-4-5.” She counted far too quickly. “There, are you happy now, Puckerman?” Rowan simply rolled her eyes and turned away. “Do you want me to show everyone the correct way to do the routine, Coach Sylvester?” Margie turned to scowl at the source of the noise, a new freshman on the squad named Becca White. Becca turned to Margie and flashed a huge, fake smile. Margie simply narrowed her eyes more. “No, Becca,” Robin said. “That won’t be necessary. You’ve worked hard today, why don’t you take five?” “Thanks, Coach,” Becca said, grinning. She gave Margie one more look and then walked over to the sidelines. “I don’t get why you’re being so hard on us, Coach,” DJ said to Robin. “We won Sectionals, shouldn’t we be celebrating? Margie’s throwing a party tonight, you know.” Margie gave him a ‘WTF?’ look, wondering why he had dragged her into this. “Celebrating?” Robin repeated, as if the very word horrified her. It probably did. “Celebrating is a nice way of saying acting lazy. You may do that in Beth Corcoran’s glee club – and don’t you dare interrupt me Puckerman –” Rowan’s mouth closed. “- but here in Cheerios we never slack off. We are hard-workers here, and if you can’t handle it, then I suggest you turn in your pom-poms. Any takers?” No one said anything in the awkward silence that followed. Cheerios was hard, sure, but none of them wanted to quit. Some of them were too passionate about Cheerios to leave, others were just scared that their social lives would go down the tube if they did. “No one?” Robin said. “Good.” The bell abruptly rang, and the Cheerios all grabbed their bags and water bottles, shuffling off the field silently, so they would not have to face Coach Sylvester’s wrath. “We’ll try this again tomorrow.” She ran a hand over her face and murmured under her breath. Margie and DJ sighed and began to walk off together. As if they weren’t tired enough, now they had to head off to glee club. All Margie really wanted to do was sleep, but she knew by the time she got home she’d have to get changed and start setting up, and then guests would be arriving. Maybe if she hurried she could fit a power nap in… Just then, the two best friends were intercepted by none other than Becca White. “Hey, Margie.” She said. Margie gave her a tight-lipped smile in return. “So, you’re having a party?” “Yeah, I am.” Margie said, nodding. “Are you coming?” “Oh, totally!” Becca replied. “I’m so excited.” She dragged her ‘so’ out, causing it come out like sooooooooooo. Margie gave DJ a look and then turned back to Becca. “Awesome!” She said, even though she thought it was the opposite. “I’ll see you there!” Margie grabbed DJ’s arm. “Excuse us!” DJ cast Becca look over his shoulder as Margie dragged him away. The younger girl smirked and gave him a teasing half-wave goodbye, then turned around. “Why are you freaking out?” DJ asked Margie. “Becca White is my mortal enemy.” Margie replied. “Yeah, and so are Allegra and Rowan!” DJ sighed. “Wow, three mortal enemies – that must take a lot of work.” Margie rolled her eyes. “She’s just such a bitch –” “So? You admit to being a bitch yourself.” “But I’m not a bitch to me, okay?” Margie sighed. “She just acts all high and mighty, even though she’s a small fish in a big pond. And it’s obvious she’s trying to replace me as Head Cheerio with all that ‘Do you want me to show everyone the correct way to do the routine, Coach?’” She did a bad imitation of Becca’s voice, moving her head back and forth as if she was flipping her ponytail as she did so. DJ held back a snicker. “Well, let’s face it,” He said. “Every girl on the squad wants to be Head Cheerio. They all want to be you, Marge. You should be flattered!” “I know,” Margie agreed. “I mean, why wouldn’t they want to be me? It’s just that Coach Sylvester actually likes that little ass-kisser.” “Coach also likes you,” DJ interjected. “I wouldn’t be worried. Just focus on getting through glee club and then we have a party to set up for.” Margie smiled. “Totally. And don’t worry – I invited plenty of popular guys for us to flirt with!” DJ forced a smile, even though there was only one guy on his mind. “Are Caleb and Tommy coming?” “''Of course'' Caleb and Tommy are coming!” Margie answered. “The two most popular boys in school have to come to the most popular girl’s party. Even Caleb agrees with me. Why do you ask?” DJ looked down at his sneakers. “No reason.” GLEE: THE FUTURE OF US “So, are you going out with Sean again tonight?” Daisy looked down, shrugging off Beth’s question as they continued to walk down the hall. “He asked me to be his date to his law firm’s holiday party, but I said I couldn’t.” Beth looked at her, confused. “Why not?” She asked. “I thought you liked Sean!” “I did,” Daisy replied. “I do.” Truth is, she had liked Sean. But Daisy was beginning to wonder if being with him was the right thing to do. Sean seemed to really be into her, and he was a nice guy who treated her right, but well, the great loves weren’t the easy ones, were they? “Did you guys have a fight?” Beth asked. She stepped in front of Daisy so she couldn’t take another step forward. “No,” Daisy said. “I just didn’t want to go to the party, that’s all. I wouldn’t know anyone there, plus it’s a party full of lawyers who are so much older than us, what’s so fun about that?” It wasn’t exactly a lie, but the reason Daisy didn’t want to go wasn’t because it was going to be full of a bunch of strange middle aged lawyers in holiday sweaters. Well, it wasn’t the main reason, anyway. “Hmm,” Beth considered this, and then moved out of the way, continuing to walk. Daisy picked up her pace, and for once Beth was struggling to catch up, even though her steps were much bigger. “I was thinking maybe we could have a girls’ night instead,” Daisy said, hoping to change the subject. “You know, watch some totally degrading chick flicks, paint each other’s nails and drink lots of wine, or something like that.” “Sounds like fun,” Beth responded. “But I can’t. Josh and I are going out to dinner. I could come by after though, have the restaurant wrap up some dessert for you.” “No thanks.” Daisy said. “I think I’ll just stay home alone then. More alcohol for me.” “See?” Beth said. “There’s always a bonus to being alone!” The two women laughed, and then found themselves intercepted. “Hey ladies,” Josh said. Beth smiled at him and he grabbed her by the hand. Aaron slipped in between Daisy and Beth. Daisy gave him an awkward half smile. “So, we still on for tonight?” Josh asked Beth. “Of course,” Beth replied. “We need some alone time.” “I’d make a comment, but I have a feeling it would get me hit, so I’ll keep it to myself.” Aaron said. “Hey! You’re learning!” Beth said, casually elbowing him. “You know what – since Josh and I are going out tonight, why don’t the two of you do something together? I know being alone may sound more tempting,” Here, Aaron rolled his eyes, but he smiled slightly, knowing Beth was kidding. “But underneath all his inappropriate jokes and constant thinking with his penis, Aaron is a nice guy who would be happy to drink wine and make fun of girly movies with you.” “Wow, thanks.” Aaron said sarcastically, and Daisy laughed. “We should do it.” He said to her. “Really?” Daisy said. She stopped now that they’d reach her office, but didn’t enter when her friends all stopped too, showing they weren’t done with the conversation. “Sure,” Aaron said. “But I’m not watching any chick flicks.” He quickly added. “Don’t worry, it’s not a date.” Daisy smiled, sand Josh and Beth watched them, almost like proud parents. “Okay,” Daisy said, beginning to open her office door. “My place, seven o’clock?” Aaron nodded, looking back at Daisy as he continued to walk with Josh and Beth. “Sounds great. I’ll see you then.” “See you.” Daisy repeated, wondering if she’d just made a great decision or a terrible one. This wasn’t a date, Aaron had said so. And it was normal for her to not want to spend every single moment with Sean. This was all totally normal, she convinced herself. Just before she disappeared from sight, Beth looked at Daisy over her shoulder. “You’re welcome.” She mouthed, and before Daisy could mouth something else Beth turned back around. Daisy shook her head slightly and stepped into her office. This was not a date. This was not a date. This was not a date… ---------------------------------------------------------- The New Directions were all already waiting in the choir room by the time the Cheerios came from practice. “Hey Teagan!” Elena called when Teagan walked into the room. Elena, Shawn and Ben were currently sitting together discussing weekend plans, like always. “Do you want to get sushi tonight? Shawn found this place in Defiance that’s supposed to be amazing and we want to go try it out.” “No thanks.” Teagan said, dropping her backpack onto the floor a few feet away and sitting down. (She hadn’t been sitting near them recently, Elena and Shawn thought it was weird.) “It’ll be fun!”Shawn said. “We haven’t really hung out in a while…” “I said I didn’t want to, alright?” Teagan snapped at her. Elena and Shawn both flinched and didn’t say anything as Teagan turned away, her annoyance evident. “God,” Shawn muttered. “If she feels so strongly about getting sushi we can go out for pizza…” “I don’t think that would be much better, guys,” Ben said, and the two girls turned away from Teagan’s towards him. “Why?” Elena asked. “Does Teagan not want to hang out with us anymore?” “It’s not that, at least I don’t think it is,” Ben replied. “The other day, she…” “Can I have your attention guys?” Ben was unintentionally interrupted by DJ, when he and Margie stepped up to the front of the room. “So, Margie’s throwing a party tonight to celebrate the Cheerios winning Sectionals, and you are all invited!” There were some hoots and claps as DJ finished his announcement. Honestly, a lot of the glee club had never been to a popular kid party before, and this was going to be a new experience for them. “Did you seriously invite all of them?” Margie murmured to DJ under her breath. “Why not?” DJ mumbled back as they plopped down in two empty seats side by side. “The glee club is pretty decent.” “I don’t want…” Margie cast a fleeting glance at a certain boy in the back row, then lowered her voice even more as she spoke his name. “''Tyler'' to be there.” “Why?” DJ asked. “I like Tyler. I thought you did too, since we made him over and all.” “He’s got a huge crush on me.” “When has that ever been a problem for you?” “It’s just bad timing, you know?” Margie explained. “Caleb and I were together for so long…and now I have my eyes set on Gabe. And let’s face it – he must have brain damage to think someone as unpopular as him could ever land me. I mean, his clothes, his hair, even his backpack…even I'' couldn’t fix him!” DJ shrugged and said nothing. “Are you going to Margie’s party?” Allegra asked Caleb. Caleb nodded. “Sure.” He said. “I think it will be fun. Plus Tommy needs help with the keg.” “Beer?” Allegra said. “There’s going to be alcohol?” “Of course,” Caleb told her. “Every good party’s got to have a keg. I’m like, a champion at beer pong. Haven’t you been to a party before?” Allegra shook her head. “I was never invited. You know I’ve never had a sip of alcohol?” “Really,” Caleb said. “Well, tonight you can. I’m not gonna lie, it’s pretty good. I mean, you don’t have to drink if you don’t want to, but…” He trailed off, hoping he didn’t sound like some asshole who was going to get her drunk and use her for sex. Allegra didn’t say anything, and Caleb hoped she wasn’t mad. Before he could ask though, the door opened. “Alright,” Beth said as she walked into the choir room. “Shall we begin?” ---------------------------------------------------------- That night, Margie tried to push Tyler and Becca out of her minds. Dawned in a little red dress, real diamond earrings and kitten heels, and a cuffed shirt, jeans and fedora hat, respectively, she and DJ answered the door, warmly welcoming in guests of Cheerios, Titans, and other kids from school. It felt like everyone from McKinley was there. Margie was saying ‘hello’ and ‘thanks for coming’ to people whose first names she didn’t even know. There was also beer. A lot of beer. Despite being so popular and always getting invites to all the major parties, Margie wasn’t much of a drinker. She didn’t like getting sloppy, you know? All she ever had was a cup or two when she was around friends and didn’t want to seem like that wimp that wasn’t drinking, and of course she’d let the guys bring kegs to her party because she ''had to have beer. If you threw a dry party, it was pretty much the end of your social career. Her parents didn’t have to know, as long as the house was in order when they got back from their Christian marriage conferences or some shit on Sunday. The party was an instant success. There were several kegs in the kitchen, stuff for beer pong in the dining room, karaoke in the living room, a smoking section out back, and a lovely spread of foods that DJ had slaved over, cheese plates and potato chips and little baby cupcakes. (Margie had rolled her eyes at him and told him he was so, so gay, to which DJ replied she said that like it was a bad thing.) “Hey Margie,” Tommy called out. He and Caleb were carrying yet another keg. “Where do you want this?” “In the kitchen,” Margie called back. “Thanks!” Tommy nodded and began to walk backwards towards the kitchen with Caleb trying to guide him. DJ stepped in from the porch and Tommy stopped abruptly, so he didn’t collide into him. “Hi,” DJ said uneasily. “Hi,” Tommy said, uncomfortable. “Hey!” Caleb interjected, not sensing the tension. “Do you want some help with that?” DJ asked. Tommy opened his mouth to say no, but Caleb spoke first. “Sure!” He said. “Thanks!” So, Tommy kept his mouth shut while DJ helped Caleb with his end. “Caleb!” Caleb turned at the sound of his name, dropping his end of the keg and leaving Tommy and DJ to carry it into the kitchen alone, causing the former to sigh. Allegra ran up and threw her free arm around Caleb’s neck, giggling and kissing his cheek. She was holding a red plastic cup in her one hand. “Oh my God, you were right!” She said, clearly drunk. “This alcohol stuff is so good! Do you want some?” She shoved the cup towards his face, but Caleb pushed it away. “No thanks.” Caleb said, clearly uncomfortable. He’d only dealt with drunken girls when he was too intoxicated. “God, how many have you had?” “Four!” Allegra said, holding up what she thought were four fingers (it was actually only three) to illustrate her words. “It’s so good…” She looked dreamily at her cup as she took another huge gulp, tilting her head back as she did so. “''Oh-kay'',” Caleb said, slowing attempting to pry the cup away from her. Allegra didn’t let go, reluctant to give up her beer, until Caleb pulled on it, accidentally splashing her jacket and forcing Allegra to drop her hand. “You are officially cut off.” Allegra stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest like a child throwing a temper tantrum. “Wuh-y?!” She whined. “You are such a party pooper Caleb Tenbrooke!” She pointed an accusing finger at him, then glanced at it, as if mesmerized by her own hand. Caleb frowned. Was this what he was like when he was drunk? He shuddered at the thought. “I’m not a party pooper,” Caleb told her in his best ‘firm’ voice. “I’m just looking out for you, okay? You’re drunk.” “I know!” Allegra said, giggling again. “God, I am drunk!” She raised her arms up above her head and continued to laugh. Caleb sighed and grabbed Allegra by the arm, dragging her with him away from the kitchen and the beer. It was going to be a long, long night… ---------------------------------------------------------- When Ben entered the party with Shawn and Elena, his immediate concern was finding Teagan. He could immediately distinguish her voice – she was currently singing karaoke. “''Run, run, run, run, everybody on the floor let me see you move run. Lemme see you move and rock it til the groove’s done, shake it til the moon becomes the sun, everybody in the club give me a run…''” “There’s Teagan,” Ben told the Shawn and Elena. “I want you guys to watch her, okay?” “You want us to stalk Teagan?” Elena said, confused. “Ben,” Shawn added. “We’re not PI’s…” “''Come Mr. DJ, song pon de replay. Come Mr. DJ won’t you turn the music up? All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what…Come Mr. DJ, won’t you turn the music up?” “I don’t want you to stalk her.” Ben said. “I just want you to make sure she’s okay.” “You mean like make sure she stays sober?” Shawn asked. Ben shrugged. “Something like that.” “''Hey Mr., please Mr. DJ, tell me if you hear me, turn the music up. Okay everybody get down if you feel me, put your hands up to the ceiling…” “Please guys,” Ben said. “I’m worried about her. I’ll be waiting on the couch, if you guys want to go at any time just come get me.” Shawn and Elena were still confused, but they knew Ben was serious. They both nodded just as the crowd clapped for Teagan. “Okay,” Elena said. “We’ll make sure she’s okay.” The two girls watched as Teagan slipped through the throng of people and headed into the kitchen. Without a word, they followed her. ---------------------------------------------------------- “Hey, Margie,” Margie turned, and had to force herself to smile when she saw Becca White walk up. She wasn’t in her usual Cheerios uniform and ponytail, but in a short pink dress with embellishments down the chest and around the waist and her blonde waves flowing down her back. Becca’s two best friends – the outspoken Janey Katz and usually quiet Lola Bradbury, the only other freshman to have made Cheerio’s this year – were behind her, wearing matching black dresses, as if they were identical twins or clones, as well as a very good looking guy who Margie recognized from the Titans, who looked yummier than any of the food DJ had put out in a simple black T-shirt and jeans. “Hello, Becca.” Margie greeted, trying to at least act like a good hostess. “You know my boyfriend, Brand Fallon,” Becca said, gesturing to the hot guy with the hand that wasn’t holding her beer. “Of course,” Margie said, smiling at Brand. Honestly, she had no idea if they’d met before. “Hi,” Brand said to her. “Nice to…see you again.” Margie had a feeling from the way he said it that was a no on the previous meeting. “Brand is a sophomore,” Becca said. Clearly she liked to brag about her arm candy. “And he’s a tight end for the Titans. But I’m sure you knew that.” “And he has another tight end!” Janey said, playfully slapping Brand on the butt. Everyone laughed but Margie. “I’m lucky to have him.” Becca finished. “Yes,” Margie agreed, giving a fake smile. “Very, very lucky.” Becca physically flinched at this comment, and then Janey swooped in, a good little henchman. “Where’s your boyfriend tonight, Margie?” “Yeah,” Lola chimed in, clearly out of obligation and not spite. “Right here,” Margie and everyone else looked to Tyler in surprise as he entered the conversation, wrapping an arm around Margie’s shoulder, forcing her to be close to him. She could smell beer on his breath – he was totally wasted. Tyler offered his hand. “Tyler Beatty,” He said, introducing himself. Janey took his hand with only a few fingers, as if she was taking out the garbage against her will. “Janey Katz.” She said. “It’s a…” She gulped. “''Pleasure''.” “Come on,” Becca said, grabbing Brand’s arm. “I want another beer.” She dragged Brand off towards the kegs, and Janey and Lola dutifully followed. When they were gone, Margie let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you,” She said to Tyler. “You just saved my ass.” She tried to distance herself, but Tyler didn’t let go. “Wait, wait, wait,” Tyler slurred. “You are not getting away that easily! We need to talk!” Margie wanted to walk away from Tyler. After all, it wasn’t like she liked him. But, he did just help her save face. So, Margie placed a gentle hand on Tyler’s shoulder. “You’re drunk.” She said slowly. “Come on – I’ll take you to my room so you can lie down.” ---------------------------------------------------------- Shawn and Elena quickly peered into the kitchen, easily finding Teagan, who stuck out in her shiny gold top. “Do you want a beer?” One of the freshmen guys standing by the keg asked her. Teagan shook her head, picking a bottled water out of the cooler instead. “You know, there are 154 calories in one can of beer?” The guys by the keg looked at each other. “So?” A second guy asked. “So,” Teagan replied. “That would totally mess up my diet, and I need to lose weight.” The first guy laughed. “Come on baby, you look great.” It was obvious by the way he said it he was hoping to get laid tonight. “Oh please,” Teagan laughed. “You’re just saying that because you want to be able to say you ‘did’ a sophomore girl. I’m disgusting.” The two guys looked at each other again, and so did Shawn and Elena. “Shit!” Shawn murmured. “Hide! She’s coming this way!” Shawn and Elena quickly whipped back, so their backs were pressed up against the wall. They gripped each other’s hands, waiting in silence as Teagan walked out the door. They held their breath when she stopped right in front of them, and exhaled when she kept on going, disappearing into the crowd. “This is wrong,” Elena said to her girlfriend. “We should just get Ben and go home.” Shawn opened her mouth to object, but then sighed and gave in. “You’re right,” She said. “Come on, let’s go.” ---------------------------------------------------------- DJ laughed as he finished another beer. “What’s so funny?” Tommy asked. He was laughing himself, even though he had no idea why they were laughing. It was the alcohol talking…err, laughing. “You and…and me!” DJ said, laughing again. “We’re like, getting drunk together!” Tommy laughed too and downed another beer. “Well, that’s something we’re both very good at.” “You know what else we’re both very good at?!?” DJ half-asked, half-laughed. “What?” Tommy asked. “This!” DJ grabbed Tommy by the chin and kissed him passionately. Tommy laughed against his lips, too drunk to pull away. “You’re right,” Tommy agreed. “We’re both very good at that. Especially you.” DJ gave him a crooked smile, almost falling on his back when he got up. “Thank you,” He slurred. “Though I am nothing – nothing – compared to you.” “I bet you’re even better at something else,” Tommy said, getting off his seat and grabbing DJ by the shirt. “Ah, I bet you’re better than me!” DJ said, playfully poking Tommy in the chest. “Let’s go find out!” Tommy proposed, and DJ giggled as they went back towards the bedrooms. “Let’s go to Margie’s parents’ room,” DJ suggested. “No one will interrupt us there.” Tommy opened up the door DJ pointed out. DJ ran over towards the huge, king sized bed, while Tommy locked the door behind them, then braced himself up against it. DJ looked at him, eyes wide and lips forming a smile. “''Here I am waiting,” Tommy sang. “''I’ll have to leave soon. Why am I holding on?” “''We knew this day would come,” DJ sang. “''We knew it all along. How did it come so fast?” “This is our last night, but it’s late,” Tommy sang, watching DJ take off his hat and place it on the bedside table. “And I’m trying not to sleep. Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away.” Tommy kicked off his sneakers, and pulled his T-shirt off over his head. “And when the daylight comes I’ll have to go,” They both sang. “But tonight I’m gonna hold you so close. Cause in the daylight we’ll be on our own, but tonight I need to hold you so close. Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.” DJ took of his own shirt and began to unbutton his pants, pulling them down to his knees and then stepping out of them. Tommy began to move away from the door and worked on his own pants. “Here I am staring at your perfection in my arms, so beautiful.” He sang. “The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out, somebody slow it down.” DJ, now in just his underwear and undershirt, got up onto the bed, kneeling down. “This is way too hard,” He sang. “''Cause I know, when the sun comes up, I will leave. This is my last glance that will soon be memory.”'' “And when the daylight comes I’ll have to go,” They both sang. “But tonight I’m gonna hold you so close. Cause in the daylight we’ll be on our own, but tonight I need to hold you so close. Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.” Tommy joined DJ on the bed, in his boxers and nothing else. The other boy ran a hand down his perfectly sculpted chest. “I never want it to stop,” ''sang Tommy. ''“Because I don’t wanna start all over, start all over. I was afraid of the dark, but now it’s all that I want, all that I want, all that I want.” Tommy cupped DJ’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. “And when the daylight comes I’ll have to go,” They both sang. “But tonight I’m gonna hold you so close. Cause in the daylight we’ll be on our own, but tonight I need to hold you so close. And when the daylight comes I’ll have to go,” They both sang. “But tonight I’m gonna hold you so close. Cause in the daylight we’ll be on our own, but tonight I need to hold you so close.” Still holding onto each other, Tommy cupping DJ’s face and DJ grabbing Tommy by the arms, they laid down on the bed next to each other, looking into each other’s eyes. DJ knew he probably wouldn’t remember a lot in the morning, but he hoped that he’d remember this moment, how Tommy’s eyes looked. “Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (yeah). Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (yeah).” ---------------------------------------------------------- Meanwhile, in the room across the hall, Margie was laying Tyler down on her bed. Tyler groaned, his head hurting already. Margie sat down beside him, and tentatively rubbed his back. “Why don’t you rest?” She suggested. “I’ll turn off the lights, give you some quiet time.” “No,” Tyler said, surprising Margie and himself. “…Stay, please.” Margie paused, and then nodded. “Okay.” For a moment, no one said anything. Then Tyler took a deep breath. “I’m…I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable. But…but I’m not sorry I kissed you.” Margie was silent, not frowning or smiling. She was just listening to Tyler’s drunken truths. “When we moved here I swore things would be different.” Tyler continued, shaking his head slightly as he thought about it. “I wanted to make the best of things you know? Even if my parents were…are…broke.” Margie didn’t know what to say to that. Here he was, opening up to her, telling her things no one else knew, and she didn’t feel like deserved that…that honesty. She was terrible to him. “Tyler…” “They didn’t have to give up their jobs,” Tyler continued. “But they did. They left everything behind to follow my brother here.” “You…” Margie began. “You never mentioned having a brother.” “That’s because he’s in the military,” Tyler answered. “He’s stationed at Camp Sherman, about two hours from here.”Margie opened her mouth to say something – anything – an apology or a question, she didn’t know what, but Tyler kept talking. “I swore I’d actually make some real friends here, that I’d stop being so awkward and find a place where I belong. And I took a chance on you. I was naïve enough to think that maybe once the nice guy would get the girl.” “…The nice guy does get the girl,” Margie said, causing Tyler to look up at her, surprised. “In the end,” Tyler watched her as she got off the bed and walked towards the door. Margie looked back at Tyler over her shoulder, and then opened the door. The sounds of the party got louder, music and laughter and shouting. “I’ll turn the light off for you,” Margie told him. “So you can get some sleep. Goodnight, Tyler.” “…Goodnight, Margie.” And then she turned off the light and shut the door behind her, plunging the room into darkness. ---------------------------------------------------------- Shawn and Elena sat down on the couch next to Ben, on his right and left sides respectively. “Hey,” He said. “Back so soon?” “We’re ready to go home, Ben,” Elena said. “We watched Teagan like you asked and she’s not even drinking,” Shawn said. “You have nothing to worry about.” “Yeah,” Elena added. “And we feel really bad about spying on her. This is a party, it’s supposed to be fun, and it’s not.” “Wait,” Ben interjected. “She’s not drinking, you said?” “Yeah,” Shawn confirmed. “Something about beer having too many calories.” Ben was silent when she said this. Exactly as he thought. Something was definitely wrong with Teagan. He’d have to talk to her about this… “Ben?” Elena said, noticing his expression. “Are you okay?” “…Uh-huh,” Ben said, using his cane to stand up. He could talk to her later, right now Shawn and Elena were ready to leave. “Come on, let’s go.” ---------------------------------------------------------- One minute, she was right there. Then, Caleb turned away – to talk to his friends for a second, just a second – and when he looked back she was gone. He sighed. “Allegra!” No answer. Caleb knew exactly where she was. He worked his way through the crowd, having to maneuver past lots of drunken people, before he reached the kitchen. When he stepped inside the first thing he saw was Allegra, her head back as she practically inhaled a cup of beer. “Allegra!” He said again, before walking over and grabbing the cup. “No!” She practically shrieked, almost wrestling him for it. “Give it to me, Allegra!’ Caleb said, annoyed. “You’re drunk! I’m just…ugh, let go…looking out for you!” “It’s mine!” Allegra sighed, and she gave the cup a good, hard tug, causing it to flip in the air and get beer all over Caleb’s face. Caleb cursed under his breath as alcohol stung in his eyes. His whole face, as well as his shirt and hair, was sticky. What. A. Mess. ---------------------------------------------------------- Harlow continued to wander through the party alone, stopping every so often to say hi to someone he knew. As he headed out towards the porch, he took a sip from his cup. Harlow was still on his first beer, and very sober. There were a few smokers out there, and they looked him up and down as he walked past. Harlow definitely didn’t look like the kind of kid that would walk up and ask for a light. (Harlow really hated smokers, actually. His father had smoked, and in the end, it helped killed him.) He walked down the steps to escape the smoke, and was going to go for a walk in the backyard when he saw a disturbing sight. “You stupid slut!” Gabe shouted, before slamming Rowan up against the wall. She whimpered as her head hit, but said nothing. It was obvious that Gabe was drunk. “What were you thinking, flirting with other men?” “I…I wasn’t flirting,” Rowan managed to choke out. Gabe had a hand against her lower throat, and one against the wall. “I was…I was just talking to them!” “Liar!” Gabe hollered at her, and he slammed her head against the wall a few more times. Harlow saw pure pain on Rowan’s face, and it terrified and infuriated him at the same time. He wanted to go over there and kick Gabe Maddox’s ass, but his was too shocked at the scene unfolding before him to move, like his feet were stuck to the ground. “Dumb whore! You’re trash! You’re nothing!”He kicked her in the stomach with each insult, the pain intensified because of his heavy boots. “Please…” Rowan whimpered, her eyes half closed. “Gabe, please...stop. Please, I…I love you.” “Shut up!” Gabe screamed, the loudest time yet, and he slapped her across the face, hard. Rowan saw stars, and she could feel a pulsing, throbbing pain in her one eye. Gabe shook his head at her. “You little bitch,” He growled. “You’re lucky I don’t leave you,” “Ye…yes,” Rowan sobbed, her whole body braced against the wall, as if she was waiting for Gabe to start beating her again. “I…I love you.” Gabe didn’t say anything, he just spat on the ground and stormed off. Rowan burst into tears once he was gone, and slowly her body slid to the floor. She grabbed her dress, which was now covered in dirt at the torso from Gabe’s kicks. Tears streamed down her face, slightly pink from the blood coming from her eye. Harlow was stunned, and then Rowan turned her head and saw him. She looked worse when he looked at her directly. There was a bit of blood in her hair, and running down the back of her neck. Her eye was bloody, and Harlow knew it would be black tomorrow. “Harlow?” She said, and Harlow found himself unable to find his voice. “Harlow, please, don’t…don’t tell anyone. Gabe, he…he doesn’t…” Harlow couldn’t listen to another word. He turned on his heel and ran away. ---------------------------------------------------------- Josh and Beth clinked their wine glasses together in a toast. “I’m glad we did this,” Beth said, taking a sip. “God, I haven’t had a meal this good since…” Just then, there was the ringing of her phone. “Excuse me,” Beth opened up her clutch, and pulled out her cell phone. Josh took a sip of his wine and waited for her to be done. “Hello?” Beth said into the receiver. She leaned forward in her seat, her face looked alarmed. Josh was immediately concerned. Something was wrong. “Whoa, whoa, Rowan, slow down…” Beth looked up at Josh as she listened to what Rowan was frantically saying on the other end, her eyes meeting his. “Is everything okay?” Josh asked, and Beth held up a single finger, signaling him to be quiet for a second while she listened. “Uh huh…” Beth was saying. She paused to listen again. “Uh huh. You’re at Margie’s?...Yeah, yeah, I know the address. CD’s remember? 200 Sheldon Circle…Uh huh. Hang in there, I’ll come get you.” She pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up. “What’s wrong?” Josh asked. “It’s Rowan,” Beth explained. “I’m so sorry that we have to cut our date short again…but she’s drunk, and hurt, and she needs me right now…” “It’s fine,” Josh cut her off. “I get it, you need to help your students. If one of the kids called me I would do the same thing. You just flag down the waitress and I’ll pull the car around.” He reached into his pocket and handed Beth his credit card. “Dinner is on me okay?” Beth smiled, and snuck in a quick kiss on the cheek. “You’re amazing,” She said. “Thank you.” ---------------------------------------------------------- A few minutes later, Josh pulled his car up to the Bonner residence at 200 Sheldon Circle. He and Beth got out of the car and were immediately met by Rowan, who walked down the lawn towards them. She’d pulled her wrap up around her neck to hide the blood from her head wound, but she hadn’t been able to conceal her eye. “Oh my God!” Beth cried, reaching out to gently touch Rowan’s face. “What happened to you?” “I…was drunk,” Rowan told her, crying. “I…I walked into a glass door. I’m…I’m sorry I interrupted your date.” She gestured weakly to the fancy outfits Josh and Beth had worn to the restaurant. “I knew I shouldn’t drive home, and I didn’t want my parents to know I’ve been drinking, and…” “Don’t apologize,” Beth said. “Come on Josh, help me get her to the car.” Josh walked over and took his suit jacket off. “Here,” He said, slipping it onto Rowan’s shoulders. Rowan gave him a small smile. Josh and Beth each took one of Rowan’s arms and led her towards Josh’s car. Josh opened the passenger side door for her and she slid in. “I’ll drive,” Beth said to her. “Mr. Norton will take your car to your house if you give us your keys, okay?” Rowan nodded and handed Beth her keys, which she then passed off to Josh. “It’s the…the gray Ca…amry.” Josh nodded, and then went off to find it. Beth closed the door and walked around, slipping into the driver’s seat. She stuck Josh’s keys in the ignition and put the car in drive, pulling out. Josh followed her, behind the wheel of Rowan’s Camry. Rowan pulled Josh’s jacket a little tighter around her body, looking out the window and not at Beth as the lights and the noises of the party got farther away. Gabe was right. She was a liar. ---------------------------------------------------------- The ringing of his cell phone startled Caleb awake the next morning. He’d practically fallen in bed last night, not even bothering to put his pajamas on. He was just in his underwear, having tossed the rest of his clothes in with the next load of laundry in hopes of getting out the beer stains. “He…hello?” He murmured as he answered the phone, his voice sounding groggy since he just woke up. “Hi,” Allegra said on the other end. She groaned. “God, my head hurts…” “That’s the hangover,” Caleb told her. “It’ll go away with time, but until it does there’s this one sports drink I like that really helps. I’ll bring you some later. Oh, and eat lots of bananas, for the poassium.” Allegra laughed. “Po''tass''ium.” She corrected. “And thank you. And I’m sorry I got beer on your clothes.” Caleb almost smiled. “It’s okay.” He said. “The first time I got drunk freshman year I threw up all over Margie’s favorite pair of Steve Madden shoes. She never let me live that one down!” They both laughed. “I…” Allegra began, and then she paused. “Never mind,” “See you soon, Allegra,” “See you soon, Caleb,” ---------------------------------------------------------- Rowan turned on the light and walked up to the bathroom mirror. She gasped at her reflection. Sure enough, she now had a black eye. She reached up to touch it and winced. In the black tank top and pair of cotton shorts she’d slept in, Rowan could also see many other cuts and bruises scattered across her arms and legs, all in different processes of healing. Some were still fresh, colored red or purple, while the mark on her cheek was barely visible, just a ghost from the first night she’d seen the dark side of Gabe. Rowan rummaged through the cabinet for the makeup, and pulled it out, along with a brush. She shook her head and began to cover up the latest evidence of a secret she wanted desperately to keep. ---------------------------------------------------------- 'I’m going to start writing ‘Leap’ immediately. Hopefully I can finish that in the middle of the week and do ‘Things I’ve Done’ by Saturday at the latest. I’m really excited for 1x14, a lot of stuff is going to happen at once and I think there’s going to be at least one storyline in that episode that you won’t be expecting. ' 'Comments are appreciated! ' Navigation Category:Scripts Category:Season one scripts